


Quiet In The Library

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [13]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Anal Fingering, Blonde Sungjong, Bottom Sungjong, College Student Hoya, College Student Sungjong, Dom Hoya, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hoya-centric, Librarian Sungjong, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Teasing, Top Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Quiet In The Library

**4:02 PM**

"O-oh,Howon-ah."Sungjong said in pleasant surprise as watched his boyfriend walk up through the front door and up to the library's front desk where Sungjong was currently sitting."I wasn't expecting you to come and vist."Howon just smiled at him playfully."Well I decided that I wanted to see."He explained and Sungjong prayed to everything that he believed in that Howon didn't notice how red his face was turning.

Howon looked Sungjong up and down like a hungry animal."You look nice today."He said and Sungjong knew now that the older could definitely see how red his face was growing by the minute. 


End file.
